Sister Come Home
by AllieKat21
Summary: its funny how a tradgedy is what it takes to get family home. For one young woman its a place filled with good memories and ones she's rather forget, now including the murder of her older sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first attempt at a Son's of Anarchy story, I love the show and ever since I saw some previews for the upcoming season this idea has been bouncing around in my head. **

**So yea it is a Jax/OC story because Tara just bugs the shit out of me. So anyway I do not own anything involved with SOA I only own what is original, so I hope you like this and will please review and let me know what you think. Even if you think things need to be redone or have some direction I'll listen. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was a warm and humid night in Miami, and despite the AC being on full blast and the ceiling fan twirling fast above the bed, a young woman tossed and turned restlessly in her bed kicking her thin covers off to the floor. On most nights the young woman was a very deep sleeper but this night the heat seemed to invade her mind and body refusing to let her sleep. Humidity was not the only thing keeping her mind racing and her body on edge, it was a feeling the feeling of anxiety was working its way through her making her heart race and her breathing erratic.

Turning over on to her back for the thousandth time since she had fallen into bed she saw that it was almost three in the morning. Staring up at her spinning fan her mind began to get hazy and she thought sleep would finally fall upon her tired body, but someone else had other plans because as her eyes began to get heavy the phone next to her bed startled her awake. The sudden loud noise in the quiet apartment made her shot up in bed and her heart beat became even faster and her breathing became labored in the sudden movements.

Reaching over to her nightstand she answered the phone already annoyed at who ever this was.

"Whoever this is, this had better be good or you're in for a world of hurt." Her rough tired voice said into the receiver each word scratching her throat painfully and she reached took a sip of water from her glass that she kept by her.

"Some things never change to they sweetheart?" the voice of a man said, it was a man that sounded somewhat familiar but the woman could not place yet. Whoever it was sounded just as tired as her but also in pain.

"Depends who is this?" she asked already wanting to hang up the phone on this asshole.

"Alz it's Piney. You need to come home." The man said his rough voice cracking slightly as he said her name and his request for her to come home.

Now she knew why he voice had sounded familiar, Piermont "Piney" Winston had been a constant in her life from the time she was a young girl till she left home to try to find herself as corny as that sounded. She hadn't seen him since she was eighteen and hadn't heard from him or his son Opie Winston in well over a year.

"Why do I need to come home Piney, and why the hell are you calling me at three in the morning, man don't they have clocks in Charming anymore?" she said and shifted back in her bed hoping to hang up and soon so she could try to get some sleep.

"Its Donna, she's gone Alz something happened tonight, and you need to get back here." And with that out Piney hung up the phone knowing he didn't need to say another word to get her home.

Her mind began to race when she heard her older sister's name and the word gone in one sentence she knew Piney didn't mean she was on vacation he meant gone as in something had happened her sister was dead.

With her mind still reeling Alz slammed her phone down and made her way to her closet throwing jeans and tops and sweaters and anything she could touch into a suitcase not really paying attention to anything but thoughts of her sister running in her mind.

Once she had enough packed up she threw on a pair of tight blue jeans over her boy short panties, a tee shirt over her skimpy tank top and grabbed her sneakers and left the home she had made for herself years ago, and headed to the airport to the home she hasn't been too since she was eighteen years old.

"Well its back to Charming for me." Alz mumbled to herself as she climbed into her car.

**Ok so there you go the first chapter I know not a lot is happening now but give me some time here I can't put all the good stuff in the first part what kind of fun is that. Anyway if you guys like it let me know and I'll post more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys I would really like to thank everyone who put this story on their alerts or favorite lists and the 2 readers who have review the first chapter. It means a lot to me that people are interested in my writing, so I hope that people will like this chapter and review it and keep looking out for more updates. **

**Also this chapter will take place during "The Revelator" the day before the funeral. So now please read and enjoy and please review even if its "hey its good keep going"**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

After being stuck on a plane for six and a half hours with no answers as to what had happened to her sister and no way to get a hold of anyone to tell her what was going on, made Alz frustrated and annoyed.

Once she was off the plane she grabbed her bag and made her way out of the crowded airport to find a cab to take her to sister's home. She wanted to see her brother-in-law and her niece and nephew they were all she had left of her sister, and hopefully Piney was there and would give her some answers a five minuet phone call in the middle of the night was not good enough for her.

Finally getting settled in the cab and telling him where to take her Alz began to let her mind wander back to when she lived in Charming and when as messed as it could get being friends with Jax Teller and Opie Winston they were friends and their family became hers. And for the first time in ten years she felt guilty leaving them behind, leaving her sister and her babies behind.

The only ones she kept in contact with was her sister and her kids, when Opie got sent up she hated him, hated him for leaving his family behind and for putting the club first. She hated him for making her have to pick up the pieces when Donna broke down. But in all honesty she didn't hate Opie she hated herself for not being there enough she would call and send money but it was never enough Alz just couldn't make herself go back.

Now she wished she had. Because now it was too little too late for her, but she was gonna make up for it now. Alz was not leaving Charming again without knowing those kids were safe and settled and Opie was healing, and with that thought in mind she felt a single tear slip from her dark brown eyes and she felt a ache in her chest.

After what felt like hours but was only really thirty minutes Alz paid the cab driver and stood in front of her sister's home looking around at the cars and motorcycles that lined the street. "Well time to face the Devil" she mumbled to herself as she used the key Donna gave her before she moved away to let herself into the house.

* * *

Stepping into the house and shutting the door quietly behind her Alz moved slowly towards the kitchen where Women she didn't recognize were busy cooking and setting food out, no one seemed to notice her yet and she kept quiet not being able to find her voice quiet yet. But one woman seemed to feel Alz staring at her because she quickly turned around to face her. Alz looked down recognizing her it was Mary, Piney's ex-husband and Opie's mother. Once they got divorced and Opie decided he wanted to be with his father and the club Alz never thought she'd see her around here again. But today she was glad to see her today, and even gladder when she felt Mary come up to her and wrap her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Alz." Mary whispered into her ear and held on to the young girl tighter.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here Mary. Where is Opie and the kids?" she asked pulling away and forcing back the tears that wanted to make their presence known.

"Out back with Jax." Mary said and gave Alz one more squeeze before letting her go and watching her as she moved her way through the sliding doors that led to the yard.

Stepping out into the backyard Alz saw Opie taking turns pushing Ellie and Kenny on their swing set and Jax sitting at one of the little table and chairs set up for the kids. She had to smirk at seeing a big guy hunched in a small plastic Childs play chair. She moved quietly not taking her eyes off her brother or his children, and she felt the ache in her chest begin again only this time it began to burn as she watched the broken looks on the faces of her family. Ellie and Kenny were so young and now had to grow up without a mother. Would they ever remember her? Or how much she loved them? And how much she was willing to give up for them?

Shaking her head to clear her mind she sat down in the chair next to Jax, he too was watching them across the lawn and did not seem to notice her at first. They sat in silence for a few minutes before she broke it.

"How are they holding up?"She asked quietly turning her gaze from the broken family to the man next to her, a small smirk on her face when he jumped.

Jax took a minute to stare at the young woman sitting beside him and asking about his friend and his family. She did not speak only looked at him and waited patiently for him to recognize her. Her voice was familiar soft and but coated with grief. She was leaning back on the small chair; she had dark brown hair that reached past her shoulders and bangs that hung in dark brown eyes that matched perfectly. Her body was curvy, he noticed as his eyes traveled over her, large sized chest that was clearly natural, a waist that was flat but not stick like and it curved into hips that most women wished they had and came to thighs that were shapely and gave way to lean muscular legs that were stretched out in front of her.

"Are you done?" she asked a small smile playing on her full lips as he roamed over once more "Christ Jax something's never change with you do they, would you like me to stand up so you can check out my ass too?" she asked him and her sarcasm was what gave her away, and Jax couldn't help but pull her close to his chest and he breathed in the scent of her hair as she gripped on to him, it had been too long since the once best friends saw each other.

Their hug ended too soon for her liking and soon he pulled away and yanked her back to face him and it was then he noticed how tired she looked, like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded he was angry that this was the first time he'd seen her in ten years that she never kept her word and kept in contact, but still he was happy she was home he knew Opie needed both of them and the kids needed their Aunt.

Alz too tired to deal with his melodramatic mood yanked her arms free from his grasp and glared at him and kept her voice down she didn't want Opie or the kids to hear her yelling, that was not what she wanted for their reunion.

"Why do you think I'm here Jax? I got a call from Piney in the middle of the night telling me my sister is dead and to come home. I might be a bitch Teller but I love my family." She told him her glare never failing.

"I'm sorry Donna was your older sister you should be here, Opie is gonna need all the help he can get. You caught me off guard. Go and see them tell Opie I'll come by later to check on him." Jax told her and got up to leave.

Alz watched him leave and couldn't stop the Goosebumps from forming on her arms and the chill that ran down her spine. Something was off she could feel it, and Jax felt it too she could see it in his eyes, there was more than grief in them, but for now she was just going to focus on Opie and the kids then after the funeral she would talk with Jax she knew he knew something he couldn't hide shit from her; he never could.

* * *

Alz sat there a few more minutes and was about to get up to go to Opie when Ellie looked up and saw her sitting there. Before she could blink Alz was engulfed in the arms of two saddened children as the held onto her for dear life. Alz hated herself again for not being there more for them, but she was here now and she wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh babies I've missed you." She said with her eyes shut tightly to will off the tears once again, and she held on tighter to them. Alz pulled back from the kids just long enough to stand and pull her brother-in-law into her arms. Another lone tear slipped down her face as she buried herself in the comfort of her family.

"Its good to have you home Alz." Opie said his voice cracking as he broke away and picked up Kenny while she took Ellie by the hand and they walked back into the home.

"I was going to stay here if it was ok with you, I didn't want to be away from the kids or you now. But if it's a problem I can stay at a hotel or my mother's house." She said and looked down at Ellie who was clutched to her side.

"No its ok I would like for you to stay. They need their family that includes you; uh the funeral is tomorrow at ten." Opie said and took her bags off to another room.

"Are you staying here Auntie?" Ellie asked her eyes brimming with tears and clutching tighter to her aunt.

"I'm staying baby don't worry I won't leave. Tell you what, why don't you and Kenny go see your grandma Mary and I'm gonna take a shower and get cleaned up ok?" Alz said and kneeling down her niece's level and pulling her into another hug and shooing the kids off.

* * *

Once Mary had the kids and Opie had left to go see Jax Allison locked herself in the bathroom. Stripping off her clothes she turned on the water hot and stood in front of the mirror as she let the bathroom fill with the warm comforts of the steam. She pulled her hair down and ran a brush through it. Once that was done she leaned into the sink to get a closer too at herself. Dark circles were under her eyes and her skin was pale and drawn from lack of sleep and grief. She touched the side of her small nose ring and smiled at it. Donna had bought it for her for her eighteenth birthday/going away present; she never changed it keeping the same small jeweled stud in place.

She flinched at the happy memory of her big sister and stepped back into the hot shower hissing at the first contact of the steaming hot water. She went her hair down and reached for her body wash she had taken in with her. As she washed her body with the familiar sweet scent of raspberry and vanilla she felt the prickling of tears behind her eye lids and tried to force them away, but as she rinsed away the suds from her wet and pink from scrubbing body, she found she could not hold back anymore and finally let her body shake with silent sobs. Soon it became too much and she collapsed on the floor of the tub under the hot water and let the sobs and tears come willingly. She could no longer keep quiet and just let herself cry; alone under the hot scolding spray of the shower.

"Oh God Donna why did you have to leave." She wailed to no one as she continued to cry so hard her sides were hurting as her body shook with grief.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ok there you go guys the second chapter, again sorry its not too exciting but don't worry I promise things will start to pick up and you will soon find out her relationship with SOA and Jax. Please review I'd like to know what you guys think of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I would like to start off by saying thank you so much to every person who took the time to review the story and let me know their thoughts, especially WrittenOnHer for complementing my writing I'm always nervous about how it comes out in the end and that made me feel really great about the story, so thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **

**And come on do I really have to say I don't own anything if I did things would be done a little differently. So please read, enjoy and please please review.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Morning light coming through a window stirred Alz from her sleep, although she didn't sleep at all; it was too difficult to let her body rest when she laid in a bed with her niece and nephew curled up on either side of her and all she could think of was in the morning she would be burying her big sister. Also throughout the night Ellie kept waking up crying out for her mother, and it would take Alz an hour to soothe her back to sleep, Opie was up all night watching them as they slept or tried to sleep.

Gently Alz pried herself out of the middle of the two slumbering children and made her way to the kitchen to make some coffee. The house was quiet too quiet even for her, a woman who preferred to be alone, Alz leaned against the counter top and rested her head against her arms as she waited for the coffee to finish brewing. She was so caught up in the stillness of the house in the early morning that she didn't notice the door open or the man approach her until his hand clamped down on her shoulder and she spun around knocking the hand away with her elbow. Instead of screaming she forced her body to be rigid ready to fight, that is till she saw who it was, and then she relaxed and leaned back face in her hands.

"Christ Piney you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here its barley seven a.m.?" she said and moved to embrace the older man.

The older man gripped the young woman to him and the pulled back to face her. "I'm glad you're here Alz your family needs to you right now. Where's Opie?" he asked her and looked around the kitchen noticing she was the only one awake.

"He's asleep on the floor of his bedroom kids are asleep in the bed. He sat watch all night." She said and poured them all coffee figuring she was not the only one in need of a caffeine fix.

Piney went to sit at the kitchen table and Alz followed him; as they sat in silence sipping occasionally the questions began to build up in her chest and she could not hold them in any longer.

"Piney tell me what happened to Donna? How did this happen?" she said quietly not wanting to wake Opie or the kids with her questions this was a discussion those kids shouldn't hear.

Piney sighed and adjusted his oxygen before answering her; "She was murdered after Jax's son's welcome home party. She switched cars with Opie so she could help Gemma and he could put the kids to bed. On the way to the store someone drove up and fired through the back window into the back of her head. Those bullets were meant for Opie" You could see it hurt to say the words and replay the horrific scene in his mind.

Alz had to force the tears aside as she pictured her sisters last moments alive and the bloody mess that was left of her after.

"Who did it?" she asked not being able to keep her voice steady her eyes were stinging with tears.

"We think it was retaliation from the niners there were problems between the club and them." He told her his raspy voice thick with emotions.

"You're telling me my sister died because of a shit decision from Clay?" her voice now held anger; Donna never understood the club or Opie's intense need to stay with them but Alz did, what she didn't understand is why retaliation would fall upon her sister or even Opie. She had hung around with the Son's since she was a kid tagging along with Jax and Opie she paid attention to everything that went on around her, their rivals did not make mistakes.

"Alz don't start anything today." Piney pleaded with her, he wanted revenge just as much but not today, not when they had to burry Donna.

"I don't believe it was retaliation and neither do you Piney think really hard and trust me this doesn't sound right. Trust your gut Piney they wouldn't make a mistake hell they would own up to the murder they like to brag, always did. Thought they were tough shit but in truth they're nothing but a bunch of punk ass bitches." They were quiet for a moment before Alz broke the silence once more.

"I won't start anything today, but mark my words Piney I will find out what happened and why. This doesn't sit right with me. And I'll do it on my own if I have too." And with that Alz left him in the kitchen and went to wake Opie and the kids. In her mind she already knew where to go to start to dig up what she needed.

* * *

After waking the kids and Opie they all went about getting dressed for the funeral. Alz went to help the kids leaving Opie to have some time alone. She helped Ellie with her hair and helped Kenny pick out something to wear, he still didn't understand too much all he understood was mommy wasn't coming home and everyone was sad and they were saying good bye to her today.

Once the kids were ready she sent them to Mary who was in the kitchen to have some breakfast, so she could get dressed. So here she stood in the bathroom twisting her thick dark hair up and clipping it with a silver clip, and combed out her bangs against her forehead. She looked at her reflection. She was dressed in a pair of fitted black pants and a black fitted satin jacket that hit at her full hips, a stark white lace tank underneath and black spiked heeled boots. Willing the tears away once more she made her way out into the living room to wait for Opie and the kids. When they came around the corner she took Ellie by the hand while Kenny stayed in place by his father and they made their way out of the house and to the funeral it was the moment they all had been had been dreading since the night Donna was taken from them all.

* * *

The car was silent as they drove the path in the cemetery to Donnas' final resting place. Alz studied what she saw out the window, surrounding the car was The Son's from other charters she couldn't tell which ones but she knew they had all been called in. In front of the hearse carrying the casket was the original charter and piney and Opie at the back and even more behind them forming a protective circle around their lost loved one and the charters around their car circled them in the same fashion. Leaning against the back of her seat Alz grabbed at the gold cross that lay at her throat and took a deep breath she knew they were almost there and soon she would have to watch her sister be placed in the cold ground alone.

So here they sat at a gravesite Alz in a chair next to Mary who was next to her ex-husband and her family further down. As they sat in front of the casket Alz observed her surroundings. There were people she and Donna knew in school, old friends she had lost contact with, and their family of The Son's of Anarchy.

She was caught up in watching the people around her and their watching their emotions play out that she didn't feel someone sit next to her and grab her hand till she felt a squeeze, looking to her right she saw that it was Gemma Teller sitting next to her and holding her hand for dear life. Neither woman said anything to one another just sat and looked into the others face. That was all they had to do to convey what they were both thinking. Alz never had a problem with Gemma; in fact she admired the strength the older woman possessed, although she did question how she could handle all the secrets and pain and not crack. She wrapped her other hand around their joined ones and held on tightly.

Out the corner of her eye Alz saw Clay standing behind Gemma and his right hand man Tig in the place next to him, he was always by his side. Watching their faces she noticed something was off about them. She could see their sadness, their pain, their anger, but there was also something else that would flash across their faces as they glanced at her and Opie and his family, but she could not put her finger on it just yet.

Turning her attention back to the priest that was speaking, she could barley focus on his words, it all sounded like rushing water going over her head. She focused on the coffin before her and felt the grief clawing at her chest and insides digging its way out of her and she had to close her eyes tight and only calmed some when she felt the hand she still clasped tighten around her and rub the back of her skin soothingly.

When she opened her eyes slowly she saw someone she hadn't noticed was missing till now, just assuming he would be at his best friend's side; it was Jax he was walking towards them, in jeans and a plain white tee-shirt his cut was gone, and his lip was split, bloody and bruised and the look on his face help so much pain but also a pull of conflict, she always could read him, could tell when something was eating his up inside. He was her best friend after all.

As he got closer she noticed a small woman get up from her seat and take what she assumed was Jax's cut from Juice's hand and approach her best friend and help him put his cut back on. When they shared a small kiss in front of the funeral she felt Gemma tense and it finally clicked in Alz's head.

It was Tara Knowles, she was back in town also and it seemed she has wormed her way back into Jax Teller's life and heart apparently. When they pulled away from each other Alz's watched him carefully as she approached the coffin and held the blue carnation to his nose and inhaled before placing it on top before taking one hard look at his step father and Tig before he turned and walked away from them all.

Something was going with him and the others she could sense it, and the tension between him and his brothers were leaving a bad taste in her mouth and a twisted knot in her stomach. 'I will find out what's going on around here.' She vowed silently to herself. Alz was so focused on her thoughts she barely noticed that the service was over and people were getting up. She was pulled up from her seat by Gemma and soon found herself embraced in the older woman's arms and she held tightly to her as she felt the warmth from her seep into her calming her.

"We'll talk tomorrow." Gemma said and placed a kiss on the younger woman's forehead before she let her go. She stood there a moment watching everyone once again. Clay had taken Gemma in his arms and began to walk further into the cemetery and she had a feeling they were heading towards John Tellers grave, she also had a feeling they would find Jax there too.

Tomorrow she would go to Teller-Morrow and see Gemma and while she was there she was going to talk with Jax after the way he looked to today she knew something was wrong and she was going to get her answers one way or another from him because who better to get what she wants than from the V.P. himself.

'he used me now it' my turn to use him' were her final thoughts as she went back to holding herself together for the sake of her family.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ok there you go guys I hope you liked it and will please let me know what you think by leaving me a review they really do help me out. So please if you take the time to open this and read it you can take 2 second to say "good job" or anything really. So until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so first off thank you to those who have reviewed and added this story to alerts and to their favorites. And I am so sorry this has taken so long to get up my charger for my laptop snapped so the battery died and it took awhile for the replacement charger to get here. **

**Also a few people have wondered if I'm going to follow season two and I think I am going to take bits and pieces from each episode, mostly the ones I think could be beneficial to my story. So you might recognize some but I am probably gonna change certain things around. **

**So now read, enjoy and review.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 4:**

During the night Ellie and Kenny seemed to be able to sleep a bit more peacefully throughout the night so, Alz had given Opie back his place in the bed with his children and had camped out on the couch. She was having the same problem she was the night before, no matter how hard she tried she could not shut her mind off it just kept running images of the funeral, and Donnas' body through her mind. Her mind also kept flashing different names of people or clubs or gangs that could have taken out her sister, and none of them fit well enough for her.

So here she sat curled on the couch with a blanket, a horrible migraine and she still had to go and see Gemma today. Alz had called Mary over at Piney's earlier to ask her to come watch the kids so she could go and talk with Gemma, after everything that had happened they had all agreed that the kids should stay home a few days till they got settled, they were still reeling from everything that pushing them back into school right away wasn't going to help them.

Closing her eyes once more and trying to relax once more, but was soon interrupted by the sound of keys jingling from the front door, sitting up and pulling her blanket up around her chest she sat up as the door opened and Mary came in.

"What are you doing out here on the couch?" she asked coming over to her and kissing the young woman's head like a child.

"I haven't been sleeping and didn't want to bother the kids or Opie with my tossing and turning. Plus I pace when I can't sleep, lot more room out here." She said and went into the kitchen to fix the kids breakfast.

"Well try to get some sleep today I'm taking the kids out for the day and Opie will be working." Mary said and stood beside her.

"I will when I get back Gemma wanted me to come by to talk today." Alz told her and started down the hallway to wake the kids and Opie up.

"Just be careful Alz." Mary said and went to work fixing breakfast. Alz shook her head not knowing what she would have to be careful about, it was only Gemma.

After everyone was up and out of the house Alz took her time getting showered and dressed for the day. She put on her ripped up tight low riding jeans and just a form fitting white tee-shirt; she threw her beat up old sneakers on her feet and grabbed her stuff before leaving the house. Since the auto shop was not far from the house and it had been so long since she was in Charming Alz decided to walk there, and get reacquainted the town she once called home.

* * *

After a half hour of walking Alz finally made it to her destination, and while walking through the lot she noticed that nothing had changed here at Teller-Morrow, come to think of it nothing changed in Charming period. And yet she liked it that way; it was a comfort to her to know that she could always come back home and be welcomed by the familiarity of this small town, although sometimes she wished that everyone wouldn't know her business when it happened that was the down side to living in a place like this; everyone knew everyone and they all knew each other's business.

As she walked along towards the office where she knew Gemma would be, she noticed the eyes following her as she moved, normally she would have looked over at them and maybe smiled a little but she wasn't her normal self and besides Gemma would be looking for her soon enough. So with her head down she gripped her bag on her shoulder tighter and made her way to the open door of the office.

The closer she got the more she felt her stomach start to turn, Gemma had been like a mother to her. Her own mother had a hard time keeping track of Alz as a teenager and the two of them would butt heads on every matter from cloths and hair to friends and boyfriends and even what Alz wanted to do with her life. It was Gemma that had stepped in and helped ease the tension between mother and daughter.

With Gemma to play referrer the tension lessened a bit, and with another woman to talk with, someone different than her mother, Alz didn't bottle everything inside of her, Donna was a great big sister, but sometimes you need an outsider to talk with. She missed having Gemma around more than anything.

"Well are you going to stand there all day or are you going to get in here and give me a hug darling?" the voice of her second mother called to her as she stood in the door way silently.

Without any more hesitation Alz launched herself into the waiting arms of the woman she had come to love and respect over the years. She held on tight as buried her head into Gemma's shoulder and softly began to sob. At Opie's house Alz had to hold back her grief and tears inside of her, to stay strong for her niece and nephew and even brother-in-law. How could they heal if they didn't have a strong figure to lean on for support?

"Oh baby, you've been holding this in too long already. Just let it out your safe with me." Gemma said while rocking slightly back and forth and rubbing the young woman's back in a motherly way. She also reached over and closed the office door to prying eyes. Alz was a prideful girl and wouldn't want the guys to see her cry.

* * *

When her throat was dry and raw and her ribs sore from the sobs and wracking of her body Alz calmed herself and pulled away from her surrogate mother to sit in the extra chair that was placed in the office and sat looking down at her hands, not being able to look Gemma in the face; she was embarrassed because she cried so hard and openly and because she had been gone so long and was afraid to here the disappointment of Gemma.

After a few moments of silence Gemma tilted the young woman's head up to look into her eyes. "Alz look at me, right in my eyes." She said softly never once letting go of her face.

"I'm sorry Gemma I'm sorry it's been so long and I'm sorry that it's under these circumstances. But really I missed you, I missed everyone." Alz said her voice still thick with unshed emotions.

"I understand Alz. You were 17 just out of high school you wanted something new. To find yourself, you never have to apologies for making a life for yourself, not to me. But I do need to know what you've been up too, and trust me I've got time so don't give me 'it's a long story' or nothing much' something happens in 10 years time." Gemma said and leaned back in her chair and waited for her to start.

Alz shrugged her shoulders "after I got my scholarship to college I moved and went to school. Nothing much happened there. I majored in business and photography. I made a few friends that I actually work with now. Had a few boyfriends here and there, but no one ever stuck. Really Gemma I just kept my head down and worked hard to get where I am now, I just wished I had come home once and awhile."

"We wished for you to come home, or to call or to write. But hey we are part to blame we never did anything to really contact you, Donna kept us updated from time to time though." Gemma told her taking her hand in hers.

"So tell me how long are you staying in town for? Not that I don't want you here but you gotta have a life to get back too. Friends, boyfriend, job?" she asked her with a small smile on her face, Gemma could breathe a sigh of relief with Alz being home and within sight, Donna had always said she was doing well.

But they shared a special relationship and it was her nature to care and worry about a person in her family, especially when said person was a young girl that she took care of during her adolescent life.

Once again Alz shrugged her shoulders and looked at her surrogate mother, "I own my own studio and photography business, and have a staff of assistants and a couple photographers. They were in my classes and were my roommates in college. I trust them with the projects and contracts we have coming up. Um they are the only friends I really have, and there is no boyfriend at the moment." She answered, "So I plan on sticking around until those kids are settled or I'm not needed anymore."

"Baby this family, all of us are always going to need you. But do you really think you could stay away for so long again after something like this?" Gemma asked referring to her sister's death and the family's emotional strain.

Alz fixed a hard stare at the older woman and defensively replied, "I don't plan on staying away anymore. Yes I will have to return to Miami, and to my life but I will come back those kids are all I have left of a family."

Gemma looked sadly at the girl and touched the side of her face gently, motherly; you have us Alz SAMCRO is your family too just as much as we are Opie's we all love you. Now come on I want to show you some one that will cheer you up some." And with that Gemma stood up and grasped the young woman's hand and led her away from the garage and into the clubhouse.

* * *

Once inside the clubhouse Alz stopped to look around. 'One more thing in Charming that has not changed at all.' She thought and moved to follow Gemma down the hallway that held the dorm rooms some of the guys crashed in, or occupied it for some other purposes. As they passed the bike that once belonged to John Teller, Alz hand reached out automatically and stroked the cool metal just like she did all those years ago.

Pulling away from the machine went to catch up with Gemma who stood in front of a door that lead to, hopefully, an empty room. As the door opened slowly and the two women entered, Alz noticed something was different in this room, there was a crib inside.

As they approached the crib Alz noticed a soft happy smile play on Gemma's lips and as she looked down she noticed what was making the woman smile like that. Inside the crib looking awake and alert was a baby boy with beautiful blue eyes; blue eyes that she knew, she used to look into those eyes all the time as a teenager and would feel her iced hear melt from them. They were Jax's eyes.

"Gemma he is so beautiful." Alz said quietly, still gazing upon the little baby in amazement Jax had a son and she felt a slight sadness that she hadn't been here for her friend when he became a father.

"Yea he sure is a handsome little guy, gonna be a major heartbreaker when he gets older. Just like his dad." The older woman said with laughter in her voice as she bent down and picked up her grandson and cradled him lovingly against her chest.

With a smiled on her face she reached out and ran her hand over his head feeling his soft baby hair, which was blonde, another feature he got from his father. And Alz could not help but laugh and smile more when the baby looked at her and reached a tiny hand out to her.

"here take him for a bit." Gemma told her and placed the squirming baby into the young woman's arms.

"Hi there baby how are you?" she asked cradling him to her chest and rubbed his back softly and rocked her body softly. The last time Alz had held a baby this small was when her friend and co-worker Leah had given birth to her son now he was too big to hold like this.

"Well he had a bit of a rocky start to this life, but we will get into that later on. His name is Able by the way." Gemma told her and watched curiously as Alz cooed and cuddled with the baby.

It had been a long time since Gemma had seen that smile on the girls face, a smile of pure joy, like nothing in the world could bring her down. As she thought about it the last time she ever saw that look on her face was when she had just turned sixteen, and Jax had taken her out on his motorcycle, sure she had ridden on the back of it many time but was always told by the others members, and Gemma she was too young to drive one, even though she was amazed by the machine and was itching to drive one herself. He had taken her out of town far enough from prying eyes and taught her how to drive his bike, they were gone for hours.

Of course when they both got home and were late for dinner it didn't take long for Gemma to get what they had been up to all day out of them, and she made them swear Alz wouldn't drive it ever again, or she would castrate Jax. Both promised, but of course they never told her he took her out a few more times, they just got better at hiding it from her. Alz was like the baby girl Gemma never had and she wanted to protect her from as much as she could, but she could never keep her away from the club. That night Alz was floating on air and nothing could wipe the smile off her face, and no one wanted too they liked seeing her so happy.

Gemma was brought out of her memories by Alz squeezing her arm and calling her name.

"I'm sorry honey what did you say?" she said and smiled as Able tried to shove Alz's hair into his mouth.

"I was just saying that I think someone is looking for us, they've been calling your name." Alz said and moved towards the door, baby Abel still in her arms his head resting comfortably on her shoulder and his hand wrapped in her hair.

* * *

When they made their way into the main part of the clubhouse they saw some of the guys assembled there. "Ok so you wanted me so what?" Gemma said and took a seat next to Clay at the bar.

"Actually I was looking for Alz and my mom said she was here with you but I didn't see the car." Opie said and looked from her to his sister-in-law.

"Well I'm right here, Gemma was just introducing me to Able." Alz said and looked at him something was up with him and the guys, she just couldn't place it.

"Where's the car, I left you the keys this morning?" he asked her going into big brother mode.

"I walked here, wanted to see what changed around town." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Whatever look I'm gonna be taking off for awhile so I need you to stick around, my mom has to get back home, my dad is here to help if you need anything." He told her, there was no room for discussion with the tone of his voice.

Alz carefully handed the baby over to Gemma and turned to face her brother-in-law with her hands on her hips, another defensive gesture from her.

"Where are you going and when did this come up?" she demanded of him, she knew he was hurting but so was she and the kids, and they needed their dad around right now.

Before Opie could answer her Clay stepped in, "Alz don't worry about it, it has to do with the club, and he won't be gone long." He told her and almost looked away when she turned and stared him down.

"His kids need him here Clay, I'm sticking around but Christ they need their dad." She said through clenched teeth, she knew what this was, him running away.

"Alz let it go he won't be gone long." Now it was Jax who butted in and she shook her head at all of them.

"Fine you want to take off, that's fine but you better tell those kids good bye an promise them you'll be home soon." She said and walked out of the club house.

Alz knew he needed time away right now and she couldn't blame him, really she did understand, but it came out of nowhere and she didn't think she could handle keeping the kids distracted by herself. As she began to walk out towards the road when a firm hand grabbed her around her upper arm and turned her to face them, it was Jax.

"Don't be pissed at him Alz he needs to go and clear his head, you of all people she understand that." He told her with his firm grip still on her arm.

"I know that Jax , it's just those kids are still really upset and now their dad is taking off, I don't know if I can handle taking care of them by myself. I mean Ellie still wakes up crying her eyes out every time she tries to sleep and Kenny has barley said a word to any of us. I'm scared he won't come home Jax, that he'll shut down completely." She said and without her being aware of her body's actions she moved into him closer, like she used when they were kids.

"He'll come home, trust me I know him nothing will keep him away he just needs time to clear his head by himself. Now come on I'll give you a ride home." He said and led her over to his bike and had to laugh when she stood next to it as he climbed on and she stood next to him looking weary of the machine she used to love so much.

"Come on doll when was the last time you took a ride on a bike?" he asked her and held out his helmet for her to take. With a sigh she took it from his hands and fastened it on her head.

"it has been awhile. Just take it easy on me cowboy, I gotta get used to this beast again." She said with a laugh and mounted the bike behind him and held on to his waist tight with her arms and her thighs brushing up against his, just like they used to.

As the bike roared to life Alz felt the vibrations from the bike make their way up her body and she couldn't help but smile as she held on tight for the ride. ' it's been awhile but damn it feels just like it used too. And off the two road, not noticing the pairs of eyes watching them from the Garage and clubhouse.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ok there you go guys the next chapter again I am so so sorry it has taken me so long to get this up, my computer busted and then I hit a bit of block, I must have deleted and typed the last few pages of this 5 times so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will please let me know what you think with a review, they really make me happy and want to keep writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys here is the next chapter of the story; and as always I'd like to thank the people who reviewed with kind words of encouragement and especially to AnnaLeah who has offered to help me with my editing since you know life can kick you in the ass some times. So please let me know what you think of this chapter.

So please read, enjoy and review. And remember I own nothing but my own characters and my ideas; some of it is take from the show though. So if you recognize it, it is not mine.

CHAPTER 5:

As the motorcycle came to a stop in front of Opie's house, Alz quickly dismounted. She turned to face Jax who remained sitting, watching her as she removed the helmet he had loaned her.

"Okay, so thanks for the ride," she said, and handed him back the helmet, neither one making a move to leave.

"Yeah, anytime, and uh… if you need anything, you know with the kids or the house while Op is gone, give me a call," he told her, still not making a move to start the bike and leave. He never took his eyes off of her.

She nodded her head and shuffled her feet, she felt like a stupid teenager again. She didn't want to look at him, and didn't know what to say to him.

"Thanks, but I'm sure we'll be fine, you know, with Piney around, and Mary is just a phone call away," she said, and made an attempt to move towards the house. She was stopped by a hand on her wrist, pulling her back.

Jax pulled his sunglasses off and looked her dead in the eye, not letting go of her wrist.

"I'm serious Alz, anything, day or night, just call me. Promise me." He squeezed her wrist, silently showing her he was not letting her go until she promised.

"Fine, I promise, now let me go." Prying his hand off of her, she made her way into the house. She always hated when he became demanding with her.

A few hours later Mary had dropped Ellie and Kenny off and Alz had gotten them settled at the kitchen table with drawing and reading to keep them busy while she fixed dinner and kept an eye on them. She was busy pulling vegetables out of the fridge when the front door opened and shut loudly, causing three heads to turn in the direction of the front room. When Opie came into the kitchen the kids launched themselves from the table, onto their father; Ellie had her arms wrapped around his waist, and Kenny was around his legs, both of them holding on for dear life.

Alz looked up at her brother-in-law and watched him as he barely acknowledged his kids, simply saying hello to them and stroking their hair before removing them from his body and moving towards the bedrooms. Alz knew what he was doing, he was going to try to pack his shit and leave the house without saying goodbye to his kids or spending even just a little time with them. She was not going to have that.

"Hey Ellie, why don't you come here and stir this sauce for me, and Kenny, you can mix the salad for me okay?" she asked, and the kids eagerly came over to help. She told Ellie to be careful near the stove and Kenny not to move around on the step stool he was standing on before she moved towards the bedrooms.

Once she was in his room she turned and closed the door to muffle the conversation so the kids couldn't hear. She stood there with her arms crossed, watching him as he avoided her eyes and packed a bag for himself.

"You are not leaving this house, Opie, without having one dinner with your son and daughter," Alz broke the silence between them, the anger and venom dripping from her voice.

"Alz, this is _my_ home, I don't have to listen to you," he said, and made to move past her. She threw herself against the bedroom door, refusing to move.

"I will push you out of my way Alz," he said, glaring at her. She never broke eye contact with him.

"Trust me Op, you ever lay a hand on me and you'll never be able to get a hard on ever again," she promised.

"What do you want from me?" he yelled at her, knowing she was serious about hurting him.

"I just want you to spend an hour with Ellie and Kenny. They miss you so much, and when you come home they just want to hold on to you. Please, just one hour Opie, that's all," she pleaded with him, her voice softening. They needed him right now.

"I understand you need time away, okay. I get it and I won't fight you on it but please, just spend some time with them and say goodbye before you go. It will put them at ease a little," she pleaded again when he didn't respond.

"Fine, an hour. But then I have to get on the road." And with that said, Alz opened the door and allowed him to leave the room.

All four of them sat down to dinner, and Opie was somewhat quiet, but he still tried to interact with his kids when they spoke to him. He had explained that he was going away for a little while but promised to be back as soon as he could. They were not happy, but they understood.

All too soon the hour was up and they were finished with dinner. Opie went back to the bedroom to retrieve his bag while the kids stayed and helped Alz with the dishes. Once he came back out they all stood awkwardly around one another until Alz pushed the kids forward to say goodbye to their father.

Once goodbyes and last minute pleas to stay were shared, Opie was gone and Alz was left with two heart-broken kids to take care of. Gently pulling her niece and nephew to her sides she kissed them each on the head and suggested they watch a movie before bedtime. The only response was a head nod from Kenny, Ellie just moved towards the family room to pick out a movie.

Half way into the Kenny's pick, _Up_, Alz noticed the kids were snuggled up to each other fast asleep. She quietly shut off the DVD player and picked Kenny up, carrying him to the room he shared with his sister, and carefully changed him for bed—not an easy task with a heavy six year old. Once he was safe in bed she moved back to get his sister.

Alz lifted the young girl carefully, but Ellie still woke and held on tighter to her Aunt.

"Auntie can I stay with you tonight?" The young girl's sleepy voice asked into her neck.

"Of course you can baby, let's get you changed first okay, then its bedtime," she said, gently rubbing her back and helping her change, being careful not to wake her sleeping brother.

Alz led them back into the family room where she had been staying; she laid down and pulled Ellie to lay with her back against her chest. Softly, Alz stroked her niece's hair and hummed quietly until the little girl was fast asleep. As usual though, Alz was wide-awake with her mind in over drive.

All too soon the morning came and Alz was faced with the task of getting the kids up and off to school. They had missed enough and it was time they tried to get back to a normal pattern.

"Ellie, come on girly, time to wake up. You kids are going back to school today," Alz whispered, softly stroking the girl's arm to rouse her from her deep sleep; it was the first time since her mother's death that the little girl had slept peacefully through the whole night.

"Do I have too?" was the response, making her aunt laugh softly.

"Yeah, you do. Come on, time to face the music." And with that she pushed the girl up softly and went to wake Kenny next.

When she entered the kids' room Alz had to laugh at the sight before her. Kenny had pulled the covers from under the mattress and draped them over his head; one leg was dangling from the bed, with one arm laying on his face and his other one tucked securely under his little body. He was also snoring like a little piglet.

"Kenny, come on buddy, time to get up," Alz said, pulling the sheet from his face and shaking him slightly. Kenny just grunted and tried to roll over away from his Aunt, but failed because of the hand she had firmly placed around his arm.

"Oh no you don't, come on, your sister is already up. Let's get you guys dressed for school and I'll make you pancakes for breakfast," Alz said with a singsong note to her voice. The bribe seemed to do the trick as Kenny got up and made his way over to his dresser to get school cloths, and Ellie moved to the closet for hers.

Once the kids were dressed and fed Alz piled them into the car and dropped them off for their first day back to school. She didn't let it show but she was as nervous and scared as they were. She knew they were doing alright, but still had a long way to go, and she didn't know how well they would adjust to being back. It had to be done at some point, though, and it might as well be today.

"Okay guys, now if you need me or you really need to get out of here, I want you to call me…but try to get through it. I know it's so hard but you've got each other, and you will watch out for one another, okay? When you're feeling really sad you lean on one another, and if it's too much, I'm here," Alz told them as she climbed out of the car and stood with them until the first bell.

The kids promised to try and hugged her tight before heading into the school building side by side. Alz stood watch as the last of the kids filed into the building and she was left alone. She just wanted to make sure neither Kenny nor Ellie tried to make an escape, and after a few minutes Alz decided it was time to head back home before she was labeled the creepy stalker woman who watched children's schools.

Opie's house was depressing; Alz was on her own until the kids got out of school. To get her mind off of things she decided to try to clean up the house. After an hour she had a load of the kids' laundry going and had picked up their room, putting away toys and books, and dusting the shelves and furniture. She had then moved on to the living room where she now sat on the floor with all the DVDs surrounding her. She had cleaned the bookcase where they lived and was now putting them back in order neatly when there was a knock on the door. Not wanting to get up off the floor she called for whoever it was to come in.

"Darlin' haven't you learned anything living around us? Never tell someone to just come in," the visitor said, coming into the living room.

Turning around she saw it was Jax, but she didn't move to get up, she wanted to keep busy. "I figured it would be one of you checking up on me so why bother looking first," she said with a shrug, and went back to her work while Jax sat on the coffee table behind her, staring.

"So what brings you here?" She asked him when he hadn't said a word to her.

"Just checking on you guys…wanted to see if you needed anything yet," he told her, not moving from his spot and not taking his eyes off of her.

"Well, we are just fine for now, thanks. The kids are back at school today and I'm just cleaning up a bit," she said, finally stopping her work when the dryer went off. She reached back for the table to push herself up off the floor with, but her hand landed on something softer and warmer than a table. It landed on Jax's thigh. She stopped what she was doing and looked at him while he smirked at her.

"You gonna do something down there sweetheart?" he teased, the smirk never leaving his face. Rolling her eyes, she pushed herself up as she leaned down close to his face.

"In your dreams, Teller," she teased back, and moved to finish the laundry.

Jax didn't say anything else to her, just smirked and followed her down to the laundry room. He stood in the doorway watching as she took things out of the dryer and put them into the basket, then moved the clothes from the washer into the dryer. She didn't say anything else to him, just took the basket back to the living room to fold. Jax followed her, of course.

"Okay, are you gonna follow me around the house like a puppy? Cause if you are, get your ass over here and help me fold," she said, her back to him.

"I don't know how to fold laundry," he told her as he sat on the couch to watch her.

"Well you better learn. You're a big boy now and mommy can't do it for you forever," she told him, folding another of Ellie's T-shirts.

"Hey now, she likes to take care of me, I'm her baby," he said with another smirk. He had missed teasing her; it was a big part of their relationship when they were kids.

"Well, baby or not, get over here and learn." She smirked back at him and threw a shirt at his head.

The pair was silent for a while as Alz folded and Jax made feeble attempts while really trying to look her over. She had changed in ten years; her body was still curvy but was toned and tanned. Her hair was the same length it always was but had layers framing her face now. She had the same nose ring and the same white gold dove necklace hung from her neck. When his eyes roamed down to her waist he saw a bit of her belly showing and he could see a bit of black and pink peak out from her jeans. He had to smile. When she was seventeen he had taken her to get her first tattoo, and of course, she had picked a butterfly. He'd thought it was stupid at first, but when it was done he had to admit, the black, purple, and pink butterfly fit her personality, girly and sweet—though that was only one layer of his Alz.

"Stop staring, I haven't changed that much," she snapped at him, looking away from the laundry and up at him.

"Can't help it, you're still as pretty as you were ten years ago. But since you caught me, what has changed since you've been gone?" He asked her as he leaned back on the couch and moved the basket on the floor so she could sit next to him.

"I haven't changed much; I cut my hair differently, worked out and got a few more piercings and tattoos while I've been out in Miami. Nothing drastic like, say, getting patched as V.P. of my legacy, getting married, and having a baby," She said, looking him dead in the eye.

"Yeah, well, like you said, the club is like a legacy. I was never going to do or be anything else than what I am right now, and I love it. As for the getting married and having a kid thing…that was not planned. I don't even think I ever loved Wendy; I just didn't want to be alone anymore. Abel came out of a bad situation and got dealt a shitty start to life but I wouldn't take it back if I could," he told her. That's all there was to him, his club and his son. Wendy was just there to fight the loneliness, and he wished he could take that part back.

"So what about you, besides the ink and metal, any husbands or babies in your life? I don't believe for a second that's all that's changed with you," he told her, taking a cigarette from his cut and lighting it up.

"God, you're just like your mother, always gotta know who's in my bed. No, I never got married, never had any kids with anyone. None of them were ever good enough. My business is my baby and the love of my life. Started it by myself right after graduation and built it up, the people I work with now are my family. They are all I need out there," she told him. She never understood why people were always curious about her private life. But then again, it did make sense—she couldn't sneeze around Jax, Gemma, or the club without one of them wanting to know what was wrong.

"Okay so no husband, you've got your own business and your own life. Sounds pretty nice," Jax said while looking down at his hands, making Alz look at him strangely.

"Jax, you've got a pretty good life if you ask me. Family and friends that love you, a beautiful son and a club that would die for you." Alz didn't get it. When they were kids all Jax ever wanted was to be like his dad, to be a Son.

"Yeah and it's all falling apart," he whispered, looking down. He wanted to tell Alz what he knew, she deserved to know that what happened to her sister was the club's fault. She loved the club almost as much as him and it would break her heart if she found out the men she looked up too had her sister's blood on their hands…that he, in a way, had Donna's blood on him.

Before Alz could say anything more, Jax got up and mumbled about seeing her later, leaving the house before she could stop him. After the door slammed shut she was alone once again, with only her thoughts to keep her company. Only now, the question running through her head was _how is it all falling apart_?

Something was wrong with her old friend and she wanted to know what it was. She would find out one way or another.


End file.
